Half True:Medias Verdades
by Sugar Cotton
Summary: La vida tiene dos lados y la suya no es la excepción.Sakura ignora que está caminando sobre un campo minado,y que cualquier día una verdad le explotará en la cara ¿Cómo sabes qué es real y qué no?...Ya que ¿Con cuántas mentiras se construye una verdad?
1. ¿Premonicion?

**Saludos! Cómo están?... ADVERTENCIA: A pesar de estar editada, corregida y aumentada aún no es lo suficiente larga, y es que, después de todo, este capítulo es sólo el introductorio. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**Half True**

Remake de 'True Lies'

_By:_

Yeh-Khaorie Kensei & Sugar Cotton

" _Toda la vida tiene dos lados y la suya no es la excepción. Sakura ignora que está caminando sobre un campo minado, y que cualquier día una verdad le explotará en la cara... ¿Y si su maravillosa vida no es más que una gran mentira?... Las respuestas no son fáciles de encontrar, ya que… ¿Con cuántas mentiras se construye una verdad?"_

_

* * *

_

_**¿Premonición?**_

-.-.-.-.-

_- Todo lo que conoces, todo lo que posees, todo lo que amas… SERÁ MÍO!_

_- ¡NO!¡NO!¡NOOOOO!_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Desperté sobresaltada y sudorosa, ¿acaso había sido un sueño? ¿cómo era posible que alguien a quien no conozco me atormentara tanto?... observé la ventana, la poca luz de afuera me mostró que a mi costado no había nadie, mi cama estaba desierta...

_¿Dónde estará? ¿Estará bien?_

Me levanté de inmediato y encendí la luz. Revisé todo el cuarto y no encontré respuesta. Miré el reloj... iban a dar las cuatro de la mañana...

_¿a dónde iría a esta hora?_

Bajé a la sala, la luz estaba encendida pero ya no había ni la sombra de un fantasma, nadie... Sólo encontré un papel con algo escrito sobre la mesa, lo cogí, decía:

_Sakura,_

_Me llamaron del Hospital. Hubo una_

_emergencia, un accidente de tránsito._

_Estaré aquí para el desayuno. Te amo._

_Shaoran._

Leí, releí una y otra vez la nota hasta que ya no pude más, las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar. Observé el calendario... Sábado... ¿Por qué un _Sábado _?... Estreché el papel contra mi pecho fuertemente, aún no estaba tranquila a pesar de que me di cuenta que, todo había sido una horrible pesadilla... ¿qué pasaría si...?

- ¿Mami?

- Eh... ¿si? – respondí sin voltear mientras secaba torpemente mis lágrimas.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el niño

- Nada... ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, Sheng?

- Nada... – sonrió, era un niño muy listo...

- Muy bien, niño listo – agregué, al darme cuenta de su juego – Ahora, a la cama...

- Papá fue al Hospital, ¿verdad? – me miró a los ojos, sonrió – Él es un buen doctor, mami, lo debes comprender...

No pude evitarlo, lo abracé con mucha fuerza ¡era increíble la madurez que

demostraba a pesar de su corta edad! ¡sin duda había sido bendecida con un niño

tan inteligente! No había nada que pudiera ocultarle, tenía la mirada penetrante de su padre y podía ver mi alma.

- Debemos descansar- dije sin mirarlo, pues no quería que viera mis lágrimas, lágrimas que, inevitablemente volvieron a salir… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan llorona?

Lo llevé a su cuarto y lo recosté, se quedó dormido al instante. Creo que en realidad estaba muy cansado y se levantó, seguramente, por algún ruido que hice...

¿Que YO hice?

¿Es que acaso no sé llorar sin hacer ruido?...

_¿Ah?_

- ¿Qué es _ese_ ruido?– murmuré - ... Estoy segura que no fui yo, pero, ¿De dónde viene? – cuidadosamente revisé el cuarto de Sheng, el de Tazumie y me di cuenta que _aparentemente _el ruido se movía, agudicé mis oídos al sentir que se quedaba en un solo cuarto. Bajé las escaleras y me aproximé al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, con mucho cuidado y un bat en mi mano, entré y encendí la luz – ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Tengo un arma y no dudaré en usarla! – grité poco antes de examinar el lugar, al hacerlo mi sorpresa fue grande - ¡pero no hay nadie! – no debí dejarme engañar porque estaba detrás de mí, pude sentirlo, fuera lo que fuere estaba detrás de mí; tomé aire, es decir, valor y volteé - ... Pero si esto es... es... es imposible, no… no puede ser… ¡SANTO CIELO!

**o-+&+-o**

- Ven, Sakura, tócame – le dijo imperiosamente.

Ella dudó por unos segundos, pero no pudiendo resistir la curiosidad, lo hizo. Sintió de golpe una sensación de arranque y velocidad que le causó náuseas, hasta casi vomitar… de pronto, miró el lugar al que había sido llevada y notó en él algo familiar y a la vez, tenebroso.

- Aquí sucedió… aquí dejaste un asunto pendiente… - le susurró la voz.

Aquel lugar era tan escalofriante que la joven apenas podía soportarlo, estaba muy nublado, había demasiados árboles y hasta un pantano… pero, por sobretodo, hacía mucho frío… y no era el típico frío que uno siente, sino uno que indica que sea lo que haya ocurrido allí ha dejado su esencia presente…

Pero, ¿cuál era _ese_ asunto pendiente?

Respecto al lugar, lo entendía, no necesitaba explicaciones pero, respecto a lo _otro_… La ausencia de la voz parecía indicarle que el frío siniestro que ella sentía, era porque en el rompecabezas de lo que sucedió en ese lugar… _ella_ era la pieza clave. Aquellas aterradoras ideas fueron interrumpidas abruptamente por una estrepitosa caída, al haber tropezado con un objeto brillante que al verlo le causó dolor… mucho, mucho _dolor..._ un dolor _incomprensible_ para ella.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, había alguien más merodeando. ¿Quién la habría seguido? Volteó desesperada, lunática, por todas partes… Allí estaba, eso otra vez, no sabía como llamarlo… pero estaba segura de que _eso _no era humano. Además, era lo mismo que vio minutos antes cuando bajó al sótano, ahora estaba corriendo y se estaba riendo… ¿riéndose de qué? ¿de quién?

¿Acaso…? ¿se burlaba de ella? ¿Por qué lo haría?

No era fácil de entender. Sin querer, Sakura había despertado a una gran y feroz tormenta que desataría una serie de sucesos de los cuales sería imposible escapar… además, la tormenta ya levantaba a gigantescos fantasmas del pasado que pondrían a prueba sus más grandes temores y esto sólo estaba empezando; las consecuencias podrían ser tan terribles que toda su vida acabaría convirtiéndose en una verdadera pesadilla, _su_ pesadilla…

Pero ella aún lo ignoraba.

* * *

**+ & + BLABLABLÁH: **

Por favor no se olviden de motivar nuestra creatividad, que así trabaja más rápido. Y los "o-+&+-o" son continuaciones de los capítulos anteriores. Aquí continúa después de lo que vio Sakura en el sótano por curiosa.

_Au revoir! O Adiós, da igual…_


	2. Preguntas sin resolver

**Heyyy! Qué vergüenza! XB (lol) Olvidé algo muy, pero muy importante. Y también no olviden que los "o-+&+-o" son escenas continuadas del capítulo anterior.  
**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes le pertenecen a las Clamp… **

* * *

**Half True**

Remake de 'True Lies'

_By:_

Sugar Cotton & Yeh-Khaorie Kensei

* * *

_**Preguntas sin resolver**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_- ¿Dónde estoy? Y… ¿Quién es usted? - me oí decir sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Éste era menos generoso, no me decía nada, sólo hacía una seña indicándome que lo siguiera. Al principio no sabía si obedecerle o no, ¿quién me asegura que es de fiar? Si se cubre el rostro debe ser por algo malo, ¿verdad? _

_La figura volteó, pareció mirarme… ¿acaso está leyendo mi mente?... Creo que si no es eso, debe estar viendo mi futuro, vamos a ver… ¿qué tendrá de especial mi futuro?_

_- Dolor... tu futuro está lleno de dolor… - fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció su boca _

_Eso sí que dio miedo. ¿Cómo lo hizo?... _

_¡UN MOMENTO! _

_¡Debo dejar de pensar, él puede leer mentes! _

_Tal vez era mejor hacerle caso, además había algo tan _familiar_ en él… _

_La ruta se hacía cada vez más oscura, casi ni podía ver la sombra de mi acompañante, nos acercamos a una puerta de metal, la cual abrió muy suavemente, adentro no se podía distinguir nada, había demasiada luz…_

_- ¿Qué quiere de mí? - pregunté esperando una respuesta que no llegaría. Esperaba que, como antes, me dijera algo… aunque fuera escalofriante, pero sólo me hizo una seña: la que me invitaba a entrar por esa puerta… - ¿No me pasará nada malo si paso por esa puerta?- indagué asustada por tanto misterio, pero él me indicó que entrara sin articular palabra alguna. _

_Entré, mi respiración se contuvo al reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a mí, me acerqué con la intención de averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo pero la respuesta que me dio no fue nada satisfactoria…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¡SUÉLTAME! ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡DIME! – grité arremetiendo contra mi agresor

- ¡Sakura, cálmate! ¡Soy yo! ¡DESPIERTA! – exclamó nervioso - ¿Qué ocurrió?¿Estás bien?¿No estás herida?

- Estoy bien, creo... – contesté aún soñolienta, recuperándome del susto y tratando de responder a tantas preguntas, pero al abrir los ojos vi su rostro... y me lancé a sus brazos- ¡Shaoran!

- ¡AY!

- Oh, lo lamento, no debí lanzarme así – dije apenada - ¿te lastimaste?

- No te preocupes, sólo fue un golpe – dijo, me observó y luego sonrió – Además, recibiría con gusto mil golpes por abrazos así...

No pude más y lo besé, es que lo echaba tanto de menos,,, Siempre paraba metido en el trabajo, y no es que no sea una esposa comprensiva pero ¡quería comérmelo a besos!

Hay que reconocerlo, a muchas mujeres les encantaría que un bombón como mi esposo fuera su doctor… ¡y a otras tantas, como esas enfermeras _comehombres_, les gustaría jugar al doctor con él! ¡AARRRRGGGHHH!

- ¿En que piensas, amor? – me preguntó

- … Eh… en nada – dije titubeante - … Me preguntaba, eh…si ya terminaste con… esa emergencia

_Si es que así se llama la que se roba a mi marido casi todas las noches_

- Sí, por eso estoy aquí, terminé antes… - pareció dudar de lo que iba a decir – y por lo visto llegué en mal momento, estabas… gritando y … eso…

- … ¿Qué te pasó en la nariz? Tienes huellas de sangre…– observé intrigada

Me miró cuidadosamente, como si yo supiera lo que le sucedió. No fue una mirada de odio ni mucho menos, fue algo así como… tristeza y culpabilidad. Respiró profundamente, parecía que le costaba tomar aire.

- Nada… Es que me tropecé en la puerta… - respondió de una manera _no _muy convincente.

No me quise imaginar el rumbo que nuestra conversación podría tomar si hacía más preguntas. Preferí dejar las cosas como estaban, aunque no creyera nada de lo que me dijo.

- Cariño – dije tratando de cambiar de tema – tal vez, si estás libre esta noche, podemos salir a cenar sólo los dos… puedo dejar a los niños con mi padre.

Me observó directamente a los ojos como si no comprendiera lo que acababa de escuchar. Tal vez le afectó el brusco cambio de tema, pero finalmente, y luego de un largo silencio captó el mensaje. O eso creí yo, pues sus ojos destellaron picardía.

- Mmmm… ¿Salir? ¿Los dos solitos? ¿Sin niños? – sonrió, y muy coqueto agregó – Pues creo que podría hacer una excepción para _atender_ a mi paciente favorita…

Sonreí, ¡le quedaban tan bien esos hoyuelos que se formaban en su rostro cada vez que sonreía! ¿Cómo resistirse a esa sonrisa seductora que me hacía temblar las piernas?

Me besó, de esa manera tan suave y apasionada como siempre. Mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, mis manos aprovecharon para jugar con esos mechones chocolates tan rebeldes, que lo hacían sufrir cada vez que quería peinarse para ir a trabajar…

¡Ni el gel ni la laca podían con ellos! ¡Ya lo habíamos intentado!

Me abrazó con más fuerza y sus besos bajaron a mi cuello y pecho, no creí que fuera el momento ni el lugar apropiados, pero yo también lo deseaba…

- ¿No crees que … Sheng y Tazumie … necesitan un hermanito? – murmuró entrecortadamente mientras no dejaba de besarme

- … La … idea … del trío me … encanta – susurré

No se dijo más, me cargó delicadamente hacia nuestra habitación y yo me imaginaba la cara de esas _devoradoras de hombres casados_ si nos vieran así.

_¡Jojolete! ¡A Shaoran le gusta jugar al doctor conmigo y no con ustedes!_

- ¡ALTO! ¡POLICÍA!

Nos quedamos fríos, ¿dónde había quedado el fuego que hace tan sólo unos segundos nos estaba quemando? ¿Quiénes eran esos intrusos? Los iba a asesinar...

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijimos en coro

- Ah, son ustedes... – dijo Sheng aliviado y soñoliento – Pensamos que eran ladrones…

- ¿A esta hora?... ¡Son las…! – observé el reloj - ¡¿Siete de la mañana? ¿A qué hora llegaste, Shaoran?

- A las … - pensó lo que iba a decir – poco más de las cuatro de la mañana

¿Entonces él llegó poco después que me acosté? ¡Qué raro! …

Observé a mi pequeña, se nos había quedado mirando…

- ¡MAMÁ Y PAPÁ SE BESARON! ¡MAMÁ Y PAPÁ SE BESARON! – gritó la niña en tono de canción, como cuando descubre que a una niña le gusta un niño, luego cogió su muñeca y su _Ken..._

**=====Muñeca y Ken, por la nena======================**

**- "¿Quieres un besito?" – dijo la muñeca simulando la voz de Sakura**

**- "Sí, mi amor" – contesta el Ken con voz afeminada**

**"_Mua, mua, mua, mua,..."_**

_**=.=.=.=.=.=**  
_

- Tazumie... – dije en tonada

_- "Mua, mua, mua,..."_

Me ruboricé, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, pero Shaoran tomó las riendas del asunto y envió a nuestra pequeña a su cuarto. Creí que ya no habría más preguntas, pero no debí cantar victoria antes de tiempo…

- Papi… ¿qué es ese bulto que tienes entre las piernas? ¿Es un chinchón? – preguntó Sheng preocupado.

- Errrr… ¿Sí? – contestó Shaoran mucho más colorado que yo

El niño, muy preocupado, salió corriendo a la cocina y trajo un pedazo grande de hielo…

- ¿Para qué es el hielo? – indagó mi esposo

- Para tu chinchón, papá – contestó nuestro hijo – Ponlo encima de la parte inflamada y volverá a la normalidad.

Shaoran lo miró indeciso, (¿Qué diablos…?) cogió el hielo y con una mezcla de resignación y vergüenza, lo puso sobre su… ejem… _bulto. _Mientras Sheng se iba muy satisfecho y yo me moría de la risa.

**oOoOo**

- ¿Sheng? ¿Dónde estás?

Hacía buen rato que estaba buscando a mi pequeño, era raro que faltara para el almuerzo ¡él!

Al que más le gustaba la comida...

- _Sakura..._

¿De quién es esa voz? No la conozco...

- ¿Mami? ¿Eres tú? – escuché preguntar

¡Esa es la voz de Sheng! ¡Y suena asustado!

- ¿Dónde estás, hijo? – pregunté desesperada

-¡Ayúdame, por favor! – chilló - ¡Estoy atrapado en mi cuarto!

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí lo más rápido que pude al lugar donde se encontraba mi pequeño. Subí las escaleras sin cuidado e intenté abrir la puerta de su cuarto, cosa que no fue fácil, pero que logré. Lo que vi en ese cuarto fue _espeluznante..._

Un niño inconsciente estaba suspendido en el aire.

- ¡¿Mi niño? – grité al reconocer a la criatura

Corrí hacia él y lo cargué en mis brazos. Muy asustada, me dispuse a revisar su pulso, cuando escuché que se reía...

_¿Por qué se reía? ¿Acaso todo era una broma de mal gusto?_

_- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Caíste, Sakura! – _se mofó mientras tomaba su verdadera forma – _Tu hijito no está aquí... pero si lo quieres de vuelta, tendrás que acompañarme..._

Lo observé horrorizada, ese ser... el que no tiene silueta humana. El que vi en el sótano, el que vi en el bosque, el que... ahora estaba en la habitación de uno de mis más grandes tesoros. No tenía opción, tomé su mano...

Una mano que me podría conducir hacia todo aquello que desconocía y que, por supuesto, temía.

**oOoOo**

- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?

La familiaridad de esa voz me impulsó a abrir los párpados, sin saber cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente... Lo único que hice fue asentir torpemente.

Cuando finalmente pude abrir los ojos, me di cuenta del lugar en el que me encontraba...

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí, Shaoran?

- Eso es justo lo que te iba a preguntar... – me observó preocupado - ¿Qué hacías aquí, en el sótano otra vez? ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

_¿Otra vez?_

_¿Que quiere decir con eso? ¿Ya estuve aquí hoy?  
_

Mi memoria era un mar de confusiones, entre recuerdos, anhelos, sueños y pesadillas... ¿Cómo saber si lo que pasó fue real? Es más, ¿Qué pasó _realmente_ hoy?

- Parece que no lo recuerdas – agregó – pero sea lo que fuere debió haberte dejado en shock, porque te desmayaste de la impresión...

- Entonces no fue un sueño – contesté, dudando de lo que iba a decir… no quería preocuparlo más – aún no estoy segura de lo que pasó...

- Entiendo… pero, ¿Por qué estabas gritando?

- … ¿Gritando…? ¿Yo?… - dije procurando que no se notara mi nerviosismo

- ¡No me ocultes nada, Sakura! – dijo alterado - ¡Si es que algo te perturba no me lo ocultes, por favor!

- ...Sólo fue una pesadilla... eso es todo...una pesadilla...

No me gustó la expresión de su rostro, era de intranquilidad, de preocupación. Parecía ido, quizá, encerrado en algún recuerdo... ¿Acaso dije algo malo?... No paraba de observar la habitación... como si estuviera buscando algo, ¿sabía él algo que yo no? Y si no era así... ¿Por qué observaba de esa forma el lugar?

De pronto, me miró, por alguna razón me daba la impresión de que había algo que quería preguntarme; pero se arrepintió, y me pidió que lo acompañara para cenar. Entonces me acerqué a las escaleras, dispuesta a subir al comedor, pero él no se movió...

- Shaoran...

_¿Dijo algo?¿O me pareció?_

- ¡Mamá!¡Papá!...¡Tengo hambre! – se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de mi niña

- Ya vamos – contesté

- Adelántate – me dijo firmemente – luego los alcanzo... recordé que tengo un asunto pendiente aquí... debo limpiar el sótano...

Asentí, pero mientras subía, escuché cómo cerraba la puerta del sótano...

_Con llave_.

**o-+&+-o**

_- Estás en graves problemas, Li Shaoran – murmuró burlonamente_

_El castaño palideció, la voz le era familiar pero al voltear, no vio a nadie. Eso sí que era raro, él estaba seguro de que había escuchado a Sakura gritar allí pero, al parecer todo estaba en orden…_

_Además, ¿qué haría ella en el sótano? ¿Se estaría volviendo loco? ¿Cuánto podría afectarle el cargo de conciencia?_

_- Te odio - se escuhó una voz femenina_

_Esa voz, conocía muy bien esa voz… pero, ¿cómo era posible?... _

_No, ella no sabía nada, nada, a menos que alguien le dijera algo… ¿Acaso Touya?... no, él estaba tan metido en eso como él, si él caía Touya también. _

_Entonces… ¿Tomoyo? O ¿Eriol?... o tal vez, ¿Yukito?_

_El dolor de sentir su nariz chocar contra el suelo interrumpió abruptamente sus cavilaciones… se la tocó y vio cómo su mano se manchaba con un líquido rojizo que brotaba de su nariz…_

_Sangre._

_Su cuerpo fue volteado a patadas y su cabeza ahora examinaba el techo, mientras una pierna de curvas femeninas mantenía su cuerpo en el suelo apretando su pecho con mucha fuerza…_

_- Lo siento, amor – dijo sarcásticamente._

_Shaoran la estudió cuidadosamente. En los ojos esmeraldas de esa mujer no había brillo, estaban apagados, totalmente opacos, tanto así que el joven creyó no conocer a la persona que tenía en frente suyo… pero no era así._

_- Sakura.. – masculló - …No, tú no eres mi Sakura, no te le pareces en nada…_

_- Tienes razón. Yo no soy tu Sakura – siseó - soy el monstruo que te ayudaron a crear… _

_Y diciendo esto, insertó con mucha fuerza el taco de su zapato en el perfecto abdomen del castaño, provocando en él un grito que estremeció hasta a los libros inertes y sin vida que tenían allí… pero ella no se inmutó, ni siquiera dio señales de arrepentimiento. Al contrario, mostró el aumento de su furia en la forma que empuñaba más su tacón contra él._

_- ¿Por qué? – gritó rindiéndose - ¿Por qué te quise dar una mejor vida?_

_- ¡Porque arruinaste mi vida! ¡No pensabas en mí, sino en ti!... – Y por primera vez desde que empezó a atacarlo, la vio derramar lágrimas - Pero se acabó inútil, ahora sab…_

_No pudo continuar, no porque no quisiera sino porque _alguien_ más la jalaba fuertemente, evitando así que ocurriera una desgracia. La joven forcejeaba y gritaba histéricamente "¡Déjame en paz! ¡Es por tu bien! ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?" Y seguía halando, parecía fuera de sí, pateaba, arañaba, pegaba y lanzaba manotazos _

_Al aire…_

_A la nada… _

_¿Con quién estaba peleando? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? ¿Qué tanto podría afectarle_ la verdad_?_

_Al ver toda aquella escena, el joven espectador no pudo evitar llorar lágrimas de dolor… su esposa, la mujer que tanto amaba, era la mujer que cada nuevo día pagaba con intereses su más grave pecado… ¿Cuándo acabaría todo esto? ¿Cuándo podría al fin, mirarla a los ojos y rogarle que lo perdone?_

_Una risa aterradora se escuchó, era de la voz, aquella voz que le sonaba tan familiar pero que no podía reconocer. Esa carcajada parecía insinuarle que la cura fue peor que la enfermedad, y lo más raro de todo era que, Shaoran_ casi_ ni recordaba ya todos aquellos sucesos. Pero, ¿qué estaba provocando este rebote? _

_- Aún no lo sabes, ¿verdad? – resonó la voz en el viento – Pronto lo sabrás…_

_Más pronto de lo que te imaginas…_

_

* * *

_

**+&+BLABLABLÁH: **

Como diría una muy querida amiga mía… MUAJAJAJAJA... Me encanta el suspenso, pero aún no se puede hacer los capítulos muy largos… No se preocupen que ya lo arreglaremos.

Espero que les haya gustado, ya que después de tiempo he vuelto a escribir (o reescribir) fics. Y por cierto, esta historia es un 'remake' (con la autorización de la autora: Yeh-Khaorie Kensei) de _True Lies_.

Este _blablabláh_ corre por mi cuenta (Sugar Cotton) ya que nos estamos turnando por cantidad de aportes de ideas, o algo parecido. Cabe resaltar que es de mutuo acuerdo que yo publique la historia.

Sigan dándonos motivos para actualizar, _U know what I mean (Saben a lo que me refiero)_

**Y eso es to-to-to-to-todo. =D**


	3. Yeehaw!

**Heyyy! Esta vez, verán un 'omake' desde el punto de vista del pequeño, inteligente y adorable Sheng... **

**

* * *

**

**Half True**

Remake de 'True Lies'

_By:_

Yeh-Khaorie Kensei & Sugar Cotton

* * *

_**Yee-haw!**_

_Ha sido un día muy extraño, pero más extraña fue la noche. Mi mami casi sufre un accidente por una pesadilla y yo me siento muy confundido... porque ya me di cuenta de que cosas raras están sucediendo, y mis padres y quién sabe quienes más están involucrados en eso._

No podía dormir, tenía muchas ganas de comer pastel, y salí de mi cuarto en puntitas para no despertar a mi papi.

_Después de lo que vi hoy, creo que son suficientes los problemas que tiene él..._

Ya en la cocina, encontré la refri abierta y cogí un pedazote de pastel, como oí voces, me escondí en la biblioteca para poder comer tranquilo. Pero, las voces también iban a ese lugar, entonces me escondí debajo de la mesa... y reconocí las voces: eran mi papá y tío Touya.

Sin querer escuché una conversación muy extraña, que no hizo más que dejarme preocupado...

- ¡Ya no puedo más, Touya!

- ¡Tuya fue la idea, así que debes resistir! – le reclamó mi tío

- ¡Ya no puedo! ¡Quería protegerla, pero ahora es más vulnerable que antes!

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó intrigado

- _Él_ se está entrometiendo...

- ¿_Él_? ¿Acaso te refieres a...?

- ¡SÍ! ¡Precisamente a _él_! – afirmó papá

- Pero... ¿estás seguro?

- ¡Por supuesto! – confirmó mi papi - ¡Ayer trató de engañarme y casi lo consigue! – exclamó - ¡Ella siempre va al sótano! Además... – se interrumpió al escuchar ese sonido extraño - ¡Allí va otra vez! ¿Escuchas?

Mi padre y mi tío hicieron silencio. Yo también callé para poder escuchar...

_¿Pero quién está llamando a mi mami?_

_¡¿Esa voz? _

_¡Esa es la misma voz del ser que vive en nuestro sótano!_

- ¡Maldición Shaoran! – gritó enfurecido mi tío - ¡Alguien la está llamando! ¡Habrá que convocar a una junta! Aunque tengo mis dudas sobre la identidad de esa persona... - admitió

Ambos salieron corriendo en busca de la voz que estaba diciendo el nombre de mi mamá.

Salí por debajo de la mesa, ya no tenía ganas de seguir comiendo...

_¿Qué ocultaban? _

_¿Acaso ellos tienen algo que ver con esa voz? _

_¡Claro! ¡Papi se enfrentó a eso esta mañana, cuando se encerró en el sótano!_

_Y no le fue muy bien..._

Recordar lo que pasó en la mañana no me hacía bien, hubiese preferido no ver ni oír nada... pero lo que no entendía era porqué ese niño me ayudó a esconderme de ese ser. Ni siquiera lo conocía, pero yo no debo preocuparme por problemas de adultos, ¿verdad?

Decidí volver a mi cuarto pero me tropecé con una persona sonámbula, a la que no me fue fácil reconocer...

- ¿Mami? – pregunté al verla

Ni siquiera se detuvo, parecía en trance o hipnotizada... Tenía la mirada fija en la nada y seguía caminando dormida... yo quería saber a dónde iba, así que la seguí.

Luego la perdí, no la encontré... pero de pronto, sentí un viento frío que entraba desde fuera...

_¿el ático?_

_¿se dirigía al ático?_

Mamá subió sobre el marco de la ventana sin el menor cuidado, parecía que no le tenía miedo a nada. El viento jugaba con su bata y ella alzó los brazos...

_¡¿pero qué estaba intentando hacer? _

_¡¿acaso quería suicidarse? ¿por qué?_

Desesperado, corrí hacia ella ¡tenía que detenerla! ¡ella no podía morir!

- ¡Mami, despierta! ¡Por favor despierta! – grité jaloneándola, con la esperanza de que reaccionara...

- ... ¿Sheng?... – preguntó - ¿Qué pasó?

- Eso ya no importa, mami... – dije llorando mientras la abrazaba

**oOo**

Mis padres me recompensaron por salvar la vida de mamá y me dijeron que invitara a mis amigos para que vinieran a almorzar.

Entonces, como héroe, invité a mis compañeros a venir esta tarde para jugar a los vaqueros.

Llegaron con todas sus cosas. Woo se había puesto el disfraz de policía que le había regalado su papá, con el gorro, el silbato y esas cosas que parecen cadenas, que ayudan a atrapar ladrones. Reiko llevaba un viejo sombrero de ardilla exploradora de su hermano y un cinturón con muchos cartuchos de madera. Jhareg iba de indio, tenía un hacha de madera y plumas en la cabeza, parecía un enorme pollo; Tsouli, a quien le encantaba disfrazarse y que tiene un papá muy rico que le da todo lo que quiere, estaba vestido completamente de vaquero, con pantalones de oveja, un chaleco de cuero, una camisa de cuadros, un gran sombrero, pistolas y espadas con puntas terriblemente afiladas.

Yo tenía una máscara negra que me habían regalado en mi cumpleaños, mi arco y flechas y un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello, que es un viejo pañuelo de mi mami. ¡Era increíble!

Estábamos en el jardín y mamá nos había dicho que nos llamaría para almorzar.

- Bueno – dije yo -, vamos a ver: yo soy el bueno y tengo un caballo blanco, y ustedes son los bandidos, pero al final gano yo.

Los otros no estaban de acuerdo, lo cual es un problemón; cuando uno juega solo no se divierte, y cuando no se está solo, los demás arman un montón de discusiones.

- ¿Por qué no voy a ser yo el bueno? – dijo Reiko -, y, además, ¿por qué no voy a tener un caballo blanco también yo?

- Con una cabeza como la tuya no puedes ser el bueno – dijo Jhareg.

- ¡Tú, indio, cállate la boca o te pego una patada en tus _pompis_! – gritó Reiko, que es muy fuerte y al que le gusta mucho pegar puñetazos en la nariz de los compañeros, y lo de las pompis me extrañó; pero es cierto que Jhareg parecía un enorme pollo gordo.

- En todo caso, yo – dijo Woo – seré el _sheriff_.

- ¿El sheriff? – se burló Tsouli - ¿Dónde has visto tú un sheriff con gorro? ¡No me hagas reír!

Eso no le gustó nada a Woo, de quien su papá es policía, ¡No permitiría que nadie se burlara de su papá!

- Mi papá – agregó – lleva gorro y no hace reír a nadie...

- ¡Haría reír al mundo entero si se vistiera así en Tejas! - se burló una vez más Tsouli.

Y entonces Woo le pegó un cachetadón, y Tsouli enfurecido sacó la pistola de su cinturón y le dijo:

- ¡Lo lamentarás, John!

Y Woo le dio otro cachetadón y Tsouli cayó sentado en el suelo, haciendo ¡pan! con su pistola; entonces Woo se agarró la barriga con las manos, hizo un montonón de muecas raras y graciosas, y cayó, gritando:

- ¡Me has matado, coyote! ¡Pero me vengarán! ¡Eso te lo puedo jurar!

Yo montaba por el jardín y me daba palmaditas en las pompis para avanzar más rápido. Pero Reiko se me acercó.

- ¡Baja de ese caballo! – gritó - ¡El caballo blanco sólo lo tengo yo! ¡Es mío!

- ¡No, señor! – le contesté – ¡Estoy en mi casa y yo soy el único que tiene un caballo blanco!

Y Reiko me dio un gran puñetazo en la nariz. Woo soltó un gran silbido con su silbato.

- ¡Eres un ladrón de caballos! – acusó a Reiko – Y aquí, en Kansas City a los ladrones de caballos los colgamos para que aprendan...

- ¡Poco a poco! – reclamó Jhareg - ¡No puedes colgarlo, el sheriff soy yo!

- ¡Y eso desde cuándo, pollo desemplumado! – preguntó Woo

Jhareg, al que no le gustan las peleas sólo la comida, cogió su hacha de madera y con el mango ¡pum!, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Woo, quien no se lo esperaba.

Felizmente el gorro estaba encima de su cabeza.

- ¡Mi gorro! ¡Me has roto mi gorro! – gritó Woo, y echó a correr detrás de él, mientras yo cabalgaba otra vez alrededor del jardín.

- ¡Eh, chicos! - dijo Reiko - ¡Cálmense! Se me ocurre una idea: Nosotros seremos los buenos, y Jhareg, la tribu de indios, y él trata de capturarnos y después coge un prisionero, pero llegamos y liberamos al prisionero y después Jhareg es vencido.

Todos estábamos de acuerdo con esa idea, que era realmente increíble, pero el único que no estaba a favor era Jhareg.

_Él solo estaba a favor del almuerzo._

- ¿Por qué yo voy a ser el indio?

- ¡Porque tienes plumas en la cabeza, tonto! – respondió Tsouli – Y, además, si no te gusta no juegues, la verdad es que al final ya nos estás fastidiando.

- Muy bien. Ya que se ponen así, no juego más – dijo.

Y se fue a un rincón en el árbol, a refunfuñar murmurando y a comerse unas galletas de chocolate que tenía en el bolsillo.

- Tiene que jugar – dijo Reiko – es el único indio que tenemos, encima, si no juega, lo desplumo...

Entoces, Jhareg dijo que bueno, que sí, que quería, pero a condición de ser al final un indio bueno. Y entonces Tsouli le dijo que estaba bien, pero que cómo le gustaba dar la contra. Ahora, el problema era decidir quién sería el prisionero, y Reiko propuso a Tsouli para que lo ataramos al árbol con la salta soga.

- ¡Eso no es justo! – reclamó - ¿por qué yo? No puedo ser el prisionero, ¡soy el mejor vestido de todos!

- ¡Tú estás loco! – dijo Reiko - ¡Yo no me niego a jugar aunque tengo un caballo blanco!

- ¡Quien tiene el único caballo blanco aquí soy yo! - grité

Reiko se molestó conmigo, dijo que el caballo blanco era de él y que si no me gustaba me daría otro golpe. Yo le dije que no me importaba y que intentara pegarme si quería, y se me lanzó encima...

Y luego, se armó todo un problemón: Jhareg le dio un hachazo en el gorro a Woo, diciendo que lo hacía prisionero, y él se enfadó porque su silbato se había caído; yo lloraba y le decía a Reiko que estaba en mi casa y que no quería volver a verlo.

Todos gritaban, era estupendo, nos lo pasábamos bomba, increíble.

Y entonces papá salió de casa. No parecía muy contento.

- ¡Eh, chicos! ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? ¿Es que no saben divertirse tranquilamente?

- La culpa es de Tsouli, señor, no quiere ser el prisionero, es un picón... – dijo Jhareg

- Ahoritita te doy un cachetadón – amenazó.

Y empezaron a pegarse, pero papá los separó, parecía tener una mejor idea.

- Vamos, niños, voy a enseñarles cómo hay que jugar... ¡Yo seré el prisionero!

¡Estábamos encantados! ¡Mi papi es estupendo!

¡Todos mis amigos me dijeron que mi papá era el mejor papá del mundo, y que todos quisieran tener un papá igualito al mío!

Atamos a papá al árbol con la salta soga y en cuanto acabamos vimos a mi tío Touya saltar la cerca del jardín.

Tío Touya es hermano de mamá, se mudó al costado de nuestra casa para cuidarla de ese _mocoso, _nunca entendí a quién se refería con eso. Pero bueno, como vive cerca de nosotros, también es nuestro vecino y lo que más le gusta es fastidiar a papá.

- Yo también quiero jugar, ¡seré el piel roja! ¡Toro Negro! – exclamó entusiasmado

- ¡Sal de aquí, Touya, nadie te ha llamado!

Tío Touya era fantástico, se puso delante de papá con los brazos cruzados en posición de jefe indio y dijo con voz tenebrosa:

- ¡Que el rostro pálido contenga su lengua!... – se acercó a mi papi y en voz baja le dijo – No te quejes, además me la debes...

Por unos segundos, me di cuenta que el rostro de papá había palidecido, pero después hacía esfuerzos graciosísimos para soltarse del árbol. Mientras tío Touya bailaba alrededor de él lanzando gritos que parecían aullidos.

Nos habría gustado quedarnos allí para ver a mi papi y tío divertirse juntos, pero no pudimos porque mami nos llamó a almorzar, y después fuimos a mi cuarto a jugar con mis juguetes.

Lo que yo no sabía es que a papá le gustase tanto jugar a los vaqueros. Cuando bajamos por la noche, tío Touya se había ido hace rato, pero papá seguía atado al árbol, gritando y haciendo muecas como loco.

¡Es lo máximo saber divertirse así uno solito!

**o-+&+-o**

_Observó la cerradura y cuidadosamente le echó llave. Necesitaba asegurarse de que la puerta no se pudiera abrir por fuera, no quería ser interrumpido de un momento a otro por nadie..._

_- ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal de donde estés! – exclamó_

_Hubo un breve silencio que no hizo más que desesperar al castaño, él quería una respuesta inmediata, _esperaba_ esa respuesta. Pero, al parecer, esta vez estaba solo._

_- ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita, Shaoran? – se mofó la voz_

_- ¡Quiero que dejes a mi esposa en paz!_

_- ¡Ja,ja,ja! ¿Crees que tienes derecho a darme órdenes, idiota?_

_- ¿Piensas que no sé lo que tramas?... – gritó - ¡Ésta es mi casa y yo sé lo que sucede en ella! Además... - sonrió – sé quién eres... solo tú la traerías a este lugar, al sótano ¿verdad, Clow?_

_Al no oír respuesta, los ojos del ambarino destellaron triunfo ¡Bingo! Ahora sí las cosas cambiarían, él se lo dejó muy fácil... Sakura siempre iba al mismo lugar..._

_- ¡JA, JA, JA! ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, muchacho?_

_Aquella aterradora risa le dejó algo muy claro:_

_No debió cantar victoria antes de tiempo._

_¡Dios! ¡Se había equivocado! _

_¿Acaso era posible?... ¿No lo estaría tratando de despistar?... _

_No, esa no era la voz de Clow. Además él no reía así..._

_Entonces, si él no era Clow... ¿Quién era?... Y lo peor,_

_¿Qué quería?_

_- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó resignado_

_Silencio._

_Por unos segundos, el joven creyó estar en otra dimensión. Sentía que el piso se movía, pero aún así no había respuesta..._

_- ¡QUIERO VENGANZAAAAA!_

_Al rostro de Shaoran se le fue el color, empezó a sudar frío. ¡Reconocía bien esa voz!_

_Volteó agitadamente._

_- ¡PERDÓNAME, SAKURA! ¡NO QUERÍA HACERLO! ¡PERO ERA LA ÚNICA FORMA! ¡DEBES CREERME! ¡NO ERA MI INTEN...!_

_Pero no había nadie. Absolutamente nadie._

_- ¡Ja,ja,ja! Tranquilo, amigo – dijo burlonamente la voz_

_-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Me engañaste! – chilló el castaño_

_- ¿Yo? Pero, ¿cómo se te ocurre? – dijo con presunta inocencia – Solo creo que soy un buen imitador..._

_¿Un buen imitador?_

_¡Já! ¡Qué chistoso! _

_Uy, pero si se moría de la risa, qué tal sentido del humor. Si estuviera hablando con otra persona se habría reído, pero no con él._

_No._

_De nuevo el silencio._

_La ausencia de respuestas le hizo sentir que estaba solo. Entonces aprovechó y empezó a rebuscar el sótano, no sabía lo que buscaba pero seguro lo sabría apenas lo encontrara. _

_Aunque estaba seguro de que no podía hacerlo todo él solo, lo mejor sería llamar a Touya cuanto antes para que lo ayudara con su esposa..._

_- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? – susurró_

_El joven detuvo su búsqueda. No, no estaba solo, ese ser estaba justo detrás de él... podía sentir su furiosa mirada en su espalda._

_Con el temor de no saber con lo que se iba a encontrar ni lo que iría a suceder, volteó cuidadosamente..._

_**Lo vio.**_

_¿Eso era humano?_

_Ese ser no tenía forma definida, sin embargo pudo notar un rostro, un rostro que sonreía maliciosamente... _

_De pronto, un rayo luminoso que salió de ese ser traspasó el cuerpo de Shaoran, anticipando una estrepitosa caída que dibujó en el rostro del ambarino sorpresa y resignación._

_Mientras tanto, alguien que se había quedado atrapado en el sótano, observaba detrás del ropero toda la escena en silencio... sin poder evitar que unas lágrimas surcaran su rostro, lágrimas de dolor por la persona que yacía desmayada a unos metros de su escondite._

_- Papi..._

_

* * *

_**+&+BLABLABLÁH: **

Bueno, Khaoke no podía hacerse cargo de su _blablabláh_ así que yo (Sugar Cotton) me ocuparé de eso hasta que ella pueda hacerlo.

Espero me puedan disculpar la demora, pero es que estaba muy mal de salud. Y desde ayer que volví, me puse a ultimar detalles como loca y aquí está... terminadito.

¿Y qué tal, les gustó? Ojalá que sí... ¡pero que tierno es Sheng! ¡Tan INOCENTE! Y Touya es un fastidioso, ¿cómo le puede hacer eso a Shaoran?...Jajaja =3 Pero, Sheng fue testigo de lo que ocurrió en el sótano y por lo visto, ya está sacando conclusiones... no hay que subestimar a los niños.

Antes de despedirme, quiero pedirles un favor... **¡Dejen reviews! ¡Necesitamos saber que opinan de esta historia! **Y... **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!** n.n Hasta la próxima actualización (la cual será más difícil porque Joss no ha escrito nada, ni tiene idea de lo que había escrito) Bueno, no hay nada que no tenga solución... xD

**Y eso es to-to-to-to-todo. =D**


End file.
